SH High School JamesPyramid Head
by cutespheal3442
Summary: OK! In the high school world, everything is about social status, sex, and groups. Well, James is in love with Ezra PH , but Ezra is in the Beautiful People group while James is just a regular normie. Well, James is egged on by his friends to confess to Ezra, but when he does, will Ezra accept? Or refuse?
1. Chapter 1

Silent Hill Fanfiction

Silent Hill High School

James/Pyramid Head

James's P.O.V.

Another year of high school. _Sigh._ Another year of being judged by others and another year of trying to climb up the Social Ladder. I let out a quiet sigh as I put my books inside my locker. I hope this year doesn't drag by forever. Oh well, at least I have my friends to pass the time with. All of my friends are special.

Harry and Heather Mason, brother and sister, are really an exciting bunch. Every year their parents are in charge of the Lakeside Amusement park and they let us in at a really good discount. Henry Townshend is a really quiet guy, but he's really nice once you get him to open up. He's in charge of the Photography club, and for some reason he always seems to be carrying around his camera. Travis Grady is an expert at motor vehicles; he ever has his own collection of cars. His dad, a trucker, has even let him fix up an old classic buggy. Alex Shepard is a really energetic guy, but he doesn't really live in Silent Hill. He lives in the neighboring town called Shepard's Glen. But he was able to come to school over here during his middle and high school years. He has a baby brother now, only four years old now. Our newest friend is Murphy Pendleton. A lot of people think he's a troubled guy just because his dad is a criminal, but we know better. Murphy is actually really smart, but he has bad luck. He somehow gets blamed for a lot stuff because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

All of my friends are special… Everyone…except me? Am I special? I frown to myself as I slam my locker shut. Am I special? _Am I special?_ The thought keeps echoing inside my head. I'm so wrapped inside my own little world that I haven't realized that the teacher was calling on me for a science question.

"Mister Sunderland!" Mrs. Coleman calls out. I snap my head up and see Mrs. Coleman, our environmental science teacher, looking at me. She purses her lips together and gives me a stern look. I look behind her and sees a question on the board.

13. A country currently has a population of 100 million and an annual growth rate of 3.5 percent. If the growth rate remains constant, what will be the population of this country in 40 years?

(a) 150 million

(b) 200 million

(c) 300 million

(d) 400 million

(e) 800 million

"Um," I stutter. Harry catches my attention and mouths "D." "Is it D?"

"Hm, it looks like you _have _been paying attention, Mister Sunderland," Mrs. Coleman says. "That is correct."

I sigh and slump down in my chair. I look over at Harry and give him a Thank-you smile. He smiles back and returns his attention to Mrs. Coleman. I do the same. I don't want to get in trouble again.

The bell rings, and period 1 is over. I take my backpack and I walk out the class with Harry.

"So, thinking big thoughts?" Harry asks me. "You were in there pretty deep, man."

I smile sheepishly and say, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Well, you're lucky we weren't handling test tubes," Harry says. He shudders. "That could have been a disaster."

"Hey! Whatcha guys doing!" Heather calls. Heather is a blond with brown streaks. She has a few freckles on her face, but they're barely noticeable. She also has blue eyes. Harry and Heather don't really look like each other, but they're true to the blood. Harry has brown hair that's kind of swept back. He wears glasses and has brown eyes.

"James, here almost got in trouble in Mrs. Coleman's class," Harry said.

Heather arches and eyebrow and kind of smirks at me. "Really? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" I exclaim. I could feel myself going pink in the face. "I was just lost in thought."

Harry and Heather laugh to themselves as I go to my locker to get my books for my next class. Just I turn the corner, I see two people, a boy and a girl. I instinctively stop myself and wait, taking a peek at them. I could hear Heather and Harry walking ahead of me, but I pull them back. I realize who they are. They're two of the most popular kids in school! Ezra Ph and Bubbly. I think that's what they're called. I know for sure that the guy's name is Ezra. He's so handsome. He has pale skin, a muscular body, dark red eyes and hair, and faded scars on his face and arms.

"What's going on?" Heather whispers. She looks around and sees the two. "Oooh. Ahem, we are now seeing two Beautiful People in their natural habitat. Watch, as the alpha male tries to court a female." Harry snickers and I try to muffle my giggles. Like all high school groups, we talk about the other groups and sometimes we make fun of them, especially the Beautiful People. And why not? It's not like _they don't_ do it to _us_.

"All right," I overhear Ezra say. "See you at 8." He flashes her his trademark smile and leaves. So dazzling. I lean back against the wall and practically swoon.

"Oh no, James!" Harry teases. Both of them know about my secret high school crush on Ezra. "Keep breathing! In and out. In and out! Keep away from the bright light!" They start laughing and I start blushing. Kind of frustrated, I make my way towards my locker and take out my math book. I have math with Henry and Murphy. Just as I start to close my locker, I notice a small ring on the floor. I bend down and pick it up. It's really pretty, and just the right size on my finger. The ring is a plan silver band with small, indescribable words on it. The bell rings and, without thinking, I put the ring in my pocket and rush towards math.

* * *

Ok! Silent Hill does not belong to me.

This is silent hill high school fanfiction featuring James and Pyramid Head. I used someone else's name for PH because I thought that name was nice for him. Oh and I also made Heather and Harry fraternal twins because I wanted the whole Silent Team people in it!


	2. Chapter 2

Silent Hill Fanfiction

James/PH

High School

Chpater 2

James P.O.V.

I fumbled the ring around my fingers absentmindedly. I thought about the ring and who could have left it there. _Maybe Bubbly? No_… I shake my head. It couldn't possibly be her. She was the type of Beautiful Girl that wore diamonds and gold. I don't think she would settle for a simple silver ring, even if it _was_ given by the super hot Ezra. Mr. Kensington, our math teacher, taps the board with a piece of mark and I immediately push away all of the thoughts about the ring. We spend about 34 minutes on the lesson and Mr. Kensington lets us take the rest of the class off for a break.

I lean back in my desk and take out the ring. I'm deep in my thoughts until Maria comes in. Maria is (sorta) my friend? She's pretty nice, but sometimes she could be so dramatic. She is dressed in a black tube top, magenta cardigan, and a black short skirt. Oh, and did I mention that she's also in the Beautiful People group? Maybe that's why I think she's so dramatic. I don't know, groups do not often clash together.

"Is that Ezra's ring?" Maria asks me. She raises an eyebrow and says, "Have you been fucking him or not, James? You know that he only gives personal things to the people he fucks."

I turn a bright red and people start turning towards us. "We have _not_ been fucking!" I hiss. "And I didn't even know that he gives personal mementoes to fuckbuddies! Much less even _talk _to him!"

"Alright, alright," Maria huffed. "But that thing is like a rare gem. I'm sure a lot of girls would be fighting over it right now. How'd you get it?"

"I just found it really," I said. "He and Bubbly were talking near my lockers and then they left. I didn't really know it was his. I'll return it once I see him." Although I wasn't really sure about that last part. It was so hard to get close to him. He was either A) being swarmed by girls or B) hanging out with his jock friends.

"Well, there is only one other guy that I know of that has mementoes of him," Maria said. "He's—"

"Excuse me, Mr. Kensington," a voice said. I turned and saw Valtiel, the school secretary. He was carrying a stack of papers and brought them up to the teacher's desk. "The principal needs these checked over and the student council needs to know whether the art club can paint the mural over you walls."

"Oh, yes, of course," Mr. Kensington said. "Well, the art club has my permission and I'll probably get done with the paperwork on Thursday."

Valtiel nods and exits the class. But I notice that he has a few jangle bracelets on his wrists. They're silver, but their marking are also larger than on the ring. He notices me staring at me and flashes me a shy smile.

Valtiel is such a nice guy. He's nice and helps out a lot with the other clubs. Whenever the grades are posted up for the semester exams, he is always in the top 5. So he's nice, a genius, shy, and friendly. He's not really the kind that would associate with the all-mighty Ezra, but the world's full of surprises.

Maria gives me an excited smile and goes back to her seat with the other Beautiful People that are here. I lean back and sigh to myself. Tons of troublesome questions tumble throughout my head.

What is Valtiel to Ezra? Are they even friends? If so, then are they more than friends? Does that mean that my chances with him none to zero?

The bell rings and I pack up my things, ready to go to the next class. Second period just ended and now I have to go to third. I don't have anyone in third, and that's one of the reasons why I don't want to go there. The other reason is because of all the questions in me. I don't have time to bother with them…

Oh, and the other reason is because I have Ezra in my class and we're English partners.

_Great_.

* * *

so sorry it's a pretty short chapter. I hope to make some progress soon. I just need some good ideas :)

Oh, and do you guys wanna post some ideas on how Valtiel looks? That would be nice and helpful for me. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Silent Hill Fanfiction

James/PH

High School

Chapter 3

James's P.O.V.

Before I take my next period, I decide to go and track down Valtiel and ask questions first. I was able to corner him by his locker, when he was getting out his books. When I asked him if they were having a relationship of some sort he just gave me an odd look and started laughing softly. I couldn't but blush, I was getting flustered.

"Ezra and I have _no _sexual relationship, no matter what we may look like," Valtiel said. "We're just friends."

"Oh," James said. He leaned back against the rows of lockers, sighing with a slight disappointment. He stared down at his hands until he remembered about the ring.

"Then what about this?" James asked. He held up the ring with his fingers up to Valtiel's face. "Isn't this something important?"

Valtiel stared at the ring for a moment in shock. Trembling, he clasped his hands over James' and said, "Where did you get this?"

James took a few steps back, startled by Valtiel's behavior. "I-I just found it on the floor," James stuttered. "Really, I just found it. Ezra didn't give it to me or anything. I'm really sorry… I-I'll give it back!"

Valtiel came back to reality and calmed down. He took a deep breath and said, "Sorry, for that. It's just that Ezra has just been feeling a bit under-the-weather lately. He's been feeling like this ever since this morning. When I talked to him during passing period, he said something about a ring and I just figured…when I saw it…that you, um, stole it?" He blushed and shrugged to himself, smiling sheepishly at James.

"Oh, um, well," James said. He rubbed the back of his head, deep in thought. "Um, do you think you could give this to him then?"

"What? Oh, no!" Valtiel exclaimed, holding his hands up in the air. "I can't do that! You've got to do it yourself, James… I think it's for the best." He said the last part to encourage James. James hung his head in disappointment.

"I don't think I can," James said softly. He put the ring back inside his pocket for safekeeping.

"Then maybe I can help you," Valtiel suggested. He placed a hand on James' shoulder and shook it a little. "Listen, at lunch me at the Library Halls. I'll get Ezra to meet me in there and you could go talk to him."

"Why are you helping me?" James finally asked, a thought that was bothering him the whole time. "I mean, we barely know each, much less talk to each other. Why are you trying to help me then?"

Valtiel just stood there, staring at him. Then he suddenly cracked a wicked smiled and cocked his head to the side. "Why don't you just stop talking and accept the help you're given? We all have our complexities. My complexity is that I want the best for my good friend Ezra. I know _everything_, even about _you_. I know about you and pillows, James. Just do what I say, James, and everything will be all good." He returned to his normal self and walked away from him, leaving James in a mild state of shock.

The experience shook James. He was completely scarred by Valtiel's dark side. _How could someone so nice be so…evil?_ James asked himself. He shuddered to himself and looked around. He couldn't really place it, but he felt as if someone was watching him. He was alone, which made it even weirder. He hurried to his class, with the chill still creeping along his spine.


	4. Chapter 4

Silent Hill Fanfiction

James/PH

High School

Chapter 4

James slumped down in his seat at the empty library. Even the teachers were gone. The entire day has just been one big, confusing pot-luck for him. Deep inside him, he just wanted to go home and sleep. He stared at the ring, loathing its entire existence. _It's al your fault!_ James' thought darkly. _If you never existed, then this wouldn't have been happening!_ In his quick spurt of rage, he flung the ring out the open window. There was a soft thump as he heard the ring land on the outdoor field. He got up and went to the door, carrying his books in his arms. He reached for the handle with one hand, when all of a sudden the door swung open to his face.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry!" James cried out, even though it wasn't really his fault. He knelt down to the floor, reaching for his many books. His hand touched someone else's as he reached for his math book. James flinched and drew back his hand quickly, standing up as the other person did the same.

"Here, your book," the person said.

"Thanks," James said. He looked up to rest his eyes on Ezra's handsomely sculpted face. James' heart skipped a few beats. Everything about him was perfect…even that huge, ugly purple bruise on his cheek.

"You're hurt," James cried out.

Ezra placed a hand on his cheek, wincing in pain. "Yeah," he grimaced. "Well, I got into a fight with the other school students. It's not that bad."

Out of the corner of his eye, James saw Valtiel smiling at him. He gave an encouraging thumbs up and left. "Here," James said, grabbing Ezra's hand. "I have a mini-medic kit in my bag. I'll fix you right up." He led Ezra to a table and made him sit on the desk. Taking a stool, James sat in front of him. He opened his kit and took out a swab and dipped it into some rubbing alcohol.

"The school allows you to bring that?" Ezra asked, arching a brow in amusement.

"The school?" James repeated, returning a grin. "Of course they don't!"

Ezra let out a laugh that was music to James' ears, but it was cut short by a wince of pain. "God damn, that hurts," Ezra hissed.

"Well you shouldn't have gotten yourself hurt," James half-heartedly scolded. The next few moments came in an unexpected flash. He reached up and paced his hand on Ezra's cheek. Ezra placed a hand over James' and smiled at him, placing _his_ hand on James' cheek.

Their lips crashed in a fiery passion. Ezra wrapped his arms around the other's tiny, feminine waist, while James wrapped his arms around the taller one's neck. He smiled in the kiss and let out a soft moan as he felt his lover's hand fondle his butt. They parted their lovely kiss and nuzzled each other.

"I've been in love with you ever since in freshman year," Ezra said softly, cheeks turning red in the love confession. "The reason why I haven't told you it earlier is because I was just so afraid… Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you!" James exclaimed. "I've been in love with you too! Ezra, this is unbelievable!" James nuzzled against his chest in pure joy. Ezra laughed and swept him off his feat, bridal-style. He spun him around the room for a moment before slowing down again to kiss his soft lips.

"James, I was supposed to give you a present, if you said yes to being my boyfriend," Ezra started. James' heart fluttered at the word boyfriend.

"And?" James asked, looking at him with great expectations.

"I lost it, I'm so sorry," the words tumbled out of his mouth. "It was a ring, and it was silver with the symbols passed down from my family…"

"A ring…." James said. "It-it's all right, Ezra. You're love alone is fine with me." He gave him a reassuring smile, but inside he felt stone-cold with dread.

* * *

by the way, i realized that im REALLy not going with the summary i posted from the original start...

oh well, i wrote this in a super big rush because i felt as if i were disappointing people...

hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Silent Hill Fanfiction

James/PH

High School

Chapter 5

"James!" Ezra called out. He smiled brightly at him and jogged over. He noticed the little chibi panda charm hanging from his backpack. He had just bought it for him and given it to him a few days ago.

"Ah, that's the…" Ezra started. "So you actually like it?"

"Well, of course I do!" I said.

"That's good!" Ezra said. He rubbed the back of his head thoughtfully. He chuckled to himself and smiled. "I thought I was getting ahead of myself. I was afraid that you felt forced to accept it or something."

"Huh? No way." I said. There's no way that I would think that. We continued our way along the sidewalk.

"Anyway, isn't that supposed to be a cell phone strap?" Ezra asked.

"Oh, I don't have one," I mumbled.

"Huh? Are you kidding me? Why not?!" Ezra asked in an unbelievable voice.

"Because I never wanted one to begin with," I replied in a tense voice.

"Oh, did you just get down now?" Ezra said. He placed a hand on my shoulder and hugged me close. "Please be happy, ok?" He cupped my chin with his thumb and forefinger, turning my head towards him. He kissed me for a moment, and it was amazing. I closed my eyes and stood on my tip-toes. I felt as if I were walking on air. However, when we parted, I was completely stunned for the moment. I covered my lips and turned a bright red. Ezra laughed.

"Wow, your face turned really red!" Ezra said, laughing. He turned away. "Okay, see you later! My morning practice is starting! Gotta go!"

I sat in the middle of the field, holding up my charm into the sky. I can't believe that I was kissed by Ezra! I was completely captivated by him!

"James. James? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, Ms. Tollson," I said. Ms. Tollson was my art teacher. She stood over me with her hands on her hips.

"I'm fine! It's nothing, really." I said.

"Really? Come on, concentrate!" Ms. Tollson said. She turned away to a group of unruly kids. "Hey you over there! Stop messing around and get back to work!"

This isn't good. I was supposed to do my outdoor sketch, but I guess it's okay today. I got distracted. I absentmindedly placed me hand over the side of my bag. I felt around for my charm, but all I felt was thin air! I quickly knelt down besides my schoolbag and looked everywhere in it. It was gone! I racked my mind for the last place I could remember where I had seen my charm.

It was at the field!

I dashed outside, grabbing a flashlight, and raced towards school. Once I got there, I knew it was deserted. I quickly scaled the fence and started searching around the fields. However, no matter how hard I looked, I couldn't find it. It was way too dark to make out anything in the tall grass.

The next morning, I had to face Ezra.

"What happened to your strap?" Ezra asked, eyebrows arched up in confusion.

"I, uh, hung it in my room," I quickly lied.

"In your room?" Ezra repeated. "Oh, okay."

_I wonder if he's mad_." I think.

Once the final bell rang, I dashed out of my sixth period class and into the fields. Day 1 I wandered around the center. On Day 3, I rustled around the glass greenhouse. On Day 5, I was absolutely sure that I had searched every square inch of this place._ Darn it, if this continues… I'll have no choice but to look for it extra thoroughly in the weekend._ I was absolutely burning.

"Hey, James," Ezra said to me one day. He rubbed the back of his head in a thoughtful way. "Why are you avoiding me? Ever since that day, you've been going home by yourself and you don't even look me in the eye." He paused and looked away. I felt a sudden twinge of pain and guilt when I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Did you really hate it when I kissed you?"

_No! Please, don't say that. I would never hate you. Please…_

"I know it was my fault, cause I did it out of the blue…but you didn't have to avoid me like this."

_Why don't I say anything?! _I didn't do anything but watch him walk away.

* * *

hey, u guys! sorry for the not-so-recent update! hope u guys like it~


End file.
